Perl Wiki:Community Portal
The Perl Wiki Here begins an attempt to centralize all of the world's Perl wikis into The Perl Wiki, the central resource wiki for Perl. Let's make it happen together. The Perl Wikia mailing list is at Perl-l. --Eric R. Meyers 15:36, 11 July 2006 (UTC) What is this wiki supposed to contain? Source code, tutorials, links to Perl sites, support questions, ...? Maybe there should be an article describing what is on-topic here, so that people can start contributing? :Anything that is not allowed in Wikipedia, but is allowed in Wikia, is fair game here. Please don't be redundant, use Wikipedia as a reference, and there are also other Wikimedia components like Wikibooks that we should start using, discussing and referencing here. This wiki is not in competition with Wikipedia, so anything that belongs in Wikipedia should be put there and removed from here ASAP, and likewise I'll suggest that anything that doesn't fit into Wikipedia may try to find a place to live here. This wiki is an open forum for Perl Opinion. --Ermeyers The Glue Wiki Perl is very famous for being the glue language of the internet, and I hope that this Perl wiki is simply remembered as one of the places that helped to glue all of the Perl wikis together into the central Perl wiki. --Ermeyers 14:35, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Calling all Wikipedians I'm currently starting up The Perl Wiki, in Wikia, in an honest and sincere attempt to successfully create the global Perl community's central place to go to learn and contribute, openly and freely, the central resource wiki for Perl, or The Perl Wiki. I'm looking for Perl Wikipedians to participate in this great Perl effort. --Ermeyers 15:09, 14 July 2006 (UTC) The time has come There is a correct time and a correct place for everything. There are some things that are appropriate to be placed neutrally under the Perl topic within Wikipedia itself, and some are not, so we just need to organize and police things smartly, moderating the content as needed to make it public, while providing external links out to the proper private location, or locations, for the Perl biased expressions to occur. No foul and no problem, I believe. --Ermeyers 15:10, 14 July 2006 (UTC) The places are out there People will be going to two major information resources. They will be going to Wikipedia to learn about many topics, including Perl, and they will be going directly to The Perl Wiki for its centralized Perl information. I believe that the Perl related topics within Wikipedia will be a very big part of the total information solution, along with The Perl Wiki however it is implemented. --Ermeyers 15:10, 14 July 2006 (UTC) The Perl Story unfolds The global Perl community has a very good story to tell to the world through all of the Wikimedia components that are available. You're doing exactly "The Right Stuff," by utilizing the Wikimedia components to tell part of the Perl story, by adding a page in Wikipedia to tell the world about Tom Christiansen's great contributions to Perl, and by writing new Wikibooks to help bring new people into the Perl community. --Ermeyers 15:11, 14 July 2006 (UTC) The Wikimedia Foundation and its projects * Meta-Wiki * Wikimedia:Main_Page * Wikipedia:Main_Page * Wikibooks:Main_Page * Wikibooks:Wikiversity * Wiktionary:Main_Page Category:Perl